The life of Ally
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is a small collection of some important moments in Ally Dawson's life.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**The life of Ally**

**Today is February 10 in the year 1996. It's a beautiful day and in Miami Memorial Hospital a very cute little girl has just been born.**

Nobody know it at the time, but this little girl will grow up to become a very talented singer / songwriter, a famous rock star and the wife of a certain blonde guy.

The name of the little girl is Allyson Samantha Dawson and her parents are Lester Benjamin Dawson, a man who like music and Penny Thalia Dawson, a science-author.

Little new-born Ally is the most cute child ever and her parents are so happy.

Penny holds little Ally in her arms. A huge smile is on Penny's face.

Lester seem like a perfect proud father when he look down at his daughter.

"Dear, isn't little Allyson a very sweet baby-girl...?" says Penny with a soft calm voice.

"She's a really cute little girl and someday she'll be just as beautiful as her mom." says Lester.

**It's a beautiful summer-day in Miami and Lester is teaching 5 year old Ally how to play piano.**

"This is how you do it, Ally." says Lester as he play a few tunes on the old piano in the living room.

"Seems kinda difficult, daddy." says little Ally in her cute childish voice.

Ally sits next to her dad on the piano bench and try to learn as good as possible.

"Is it fun, Ally?" says Penny as she enter the room.

( Ally's parents always call their daughter Ally instead of Allyson )

"Yes, mommy!" says a happy Ally with a cheerful tone as she look at her mom.

Lester stop playing and tells Ally that now she can try it.

Ally put her fingers on the piano keys and try to play. It sound good for being a little 5 year old girl.

Over the next two months Ally have 'piano-fun' time, as she call it with her dad twice every week and she soon become very good at playing the piano.

Lester love to see how happy his little Ally look when she get to play the piano. He's sure that Ally thinks it is really fun.

**Now Ally is 13 and in just a few weeks Lester is gonna open his new music store named Sonic Boom.**

"Lookin' forward to opening-day, Ally?" says Lester to his daughter.

"Yeah!" says a very happy Ally, jumping up and down in joy.

The reason Ally is so happy is that her dad told her that a high-level talent-agent who seek students for a fancy music school in New York City will be at the opening and Ally really wanna make her dream come true and become a student at that school so she can get one step closer someday become a famous singer.

**Ally is now 15 and today on what first appears to be just a normal day she has met a boy who's gonna change her life forever, in a good way. A very good way.**

The boy is a talented music-loving blonde boy named Austin Moon.

Ally herself and no one else know it, but Austin is gonna be Ally's husband once they get old enough to get married.

Okey, now we're kinda skipping ahead a bit.

First Ally and Austin has to find out how much they love each other. Go through dating, a break-up, getting back together again and all of those things.

**A beautiful 22 year old Ally Dawson is having a 'girl-talk' with her mom.**

"Mom, I've got something I need to tell you..." says Ally, clearly a little nervous.

"What's that, Ally?" says Penny with a smile.

"Austin, he...asked me to marry him." says Ally as she hold up her hand and show her mom the gold ring with the blue gem that Austin gave her.

"That's wonderful, sweetie. Nothing to be nervous about talkin' to me about. You know that I'm 100% okey about your relationship with Austin. He's a really sweet young man, who I'm sure will take good care of my little girl. Actually I'm surprised that he didn't already ask you to be his wife at age 19." says Penny.

"So I have your blessing to marry my man?" says Ally.

"Yes, of course, Ally!" says Penny as she give her daughter a little hug.

"Awww, thanks, mommy!" says a very happy Ally.

"In case you're nervous about the fact that your father might not see things the way I do, I can tell you that he does, Ally. Both your dad and I are very happy that our little Ally D has found a man who love her in every way." says Penny.

"Yes. This is the right path in life for me. I'm totally sure that Austin is the One for sweet little me." says Ally.

**On a perfect sunny day, Jane-Kathryn, also known as Ally Junior, the daughter of 32 year old Ally and Austin is born.**

"Here's your little girl." says a nurse with a smile as she hand the new-born baby to Austin.

Austin walk over to Ally who's still on the hospital bed and hand their daughter over to her mommy.

"Awww! You're soo cute, Jane-Kathryn Allyson Dawson!" says Ally with a sweet soft tone.

"Someday she'll be just as beautiful as her mom." says Austin with a smile.

"Austin, you say such sweet things." says Ally with a girly voice.

**Since that day and forward, Ally's life is pretty much perfect. Ally get to live out her dream as a famous singer and be with the man she love.**

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: This story was written in honor of my good friend LoveShipper. **


End file.
